Heroa Songfic
by Nethea
Summary: Draco realizes that Harry will need a ‘hero’, someone to lean on, while he recuperates from the war.


HERO-SONGFIC

by Nethea

Brief Summary: Harry has always been the hero of the wizarding world. What happens when _he_ needs a hero? Warning: This fic is kind of a sappy, tear-jerker. SLASH, but not graphic.

Disclaimer: If I were the brilliant J.K. Rowling, I could rightfully claim the characters in this fic. However, seeing as I am not J.K. Rowling, and probably not that brilliant, then I must admit that I do _not _own these characters. The plot of this songfic is mine, of course. Regretfully, I am not making any money from this writing and no infringements were intended. Oh, and by the way, the song is not mine either. I just sort of borrowed the lyrics.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Song: Hero by Enrique Iglesias (spelling?)

Rating: PG-13 for serious theme and implied slash

Genre: angst, drama, romance, gentle slash

Archive: Please do! Just let me know where.

A/N: Draco realizes that Harry will need a 'hero', someone to lean on, while he recuperates from the war. Harry will suffer a lot emotionally and Draco wants to be there for him. Have you ever thought about the psychological repercussions that Harry would experience after surviving such a situation as mentioned above? When you consider all that he has already been through, all that he has lost, he would need someone to depend on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, the war was over. Voldemort has been defeated; however, the victory came at a high price. Many aurors and wizarding families were killed. At least half the students at Hogwarts were now without parents. Several professors were seriously wounded or killed. Professor Snape lost his life, leaving no doubt who his loyalties were with. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were injured badly. Professor Dumbledore is hanging on to his last thread of life. Mr. Weasley managed to save many families, including his own, before falling to Voldemort's wrath. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was one of the first to die in the battle. Hagrid suffered multiple injuries when he and the army of giants confronted an army of dementors. Ron survived but is on the brink of insanity due to the loss of his father and that of Hermione as well. Sirius came out of hiding to help Dumbledore protect the castle and the students inside. Fortunately, Sirius is safe and well. Numerous sixth and seventh year students formed a barrier around the castle, Harry and Draco were among them.

__

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?

Would you run, and never look back?

Would you cry, If you saw me cryin'?

And would you save my soul tonight?

Draco cautiously enters the Hospital Wing. He stops just inside the door and sees Madame Pomfrey tending to her patients. At the moment, she is bent over Harry. She adjusts the pillow under the young man's head and brushes his hair back with her hand. 

"Our little hero..." she muses in a soothing voice. She straightens up and notices Draco looming nervously at the door and walks over to him. "He's asleep. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I believe so. Only time will tell. He'll recover faster if he is not disturbed. I understand you stood by his side, putting your past behind you for the greater good. I commend you Draco."

Draco nods his thanks numbly, not taking an eye off Harry. "Can't I have just five minutes, please. I won't wake him, I promise."

Madame Pomfrey smiles a sad smile and gives him permission. "Five minutes, not a second more."

"Thank you." Draco strolls quietly over to the bed where lay the most beautiful person Draco has ever come to know. He pulls a chair up next to the bed and gently cradles one of Harry's hands in his own. Draco can't hold it in any longer, as he bows his head to their joined hands and cries.

__

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?

Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.

Now would you die, for the one you loved?

Hold me in your arms tonight.

Draco gains his composure slightly and looks upon the angelic face of his heart's desire. 

"Harry. It's me, Draco. I can't stay long but I had to see you. I hope you can hear me." At this point, he has to take a deep breath to avoid the gush of more tears. "I am here to thank you for being the person you are. Everyone is calling you a hero; but, I guess that's nothing new, to you. I guess what I really came to say is...well, you're my hero too, Harry. I know I've always been a jerk to you and your friends and it disgusts me think how much I have hurt you in the past. Over the last year, I have had to fight battles of my own and I came to the conclusion that I wanted to be completely on your side. I wanted to be with you, Harry. I couldn't even leave your side today, afraid that I would lose you and never get the chance to tell you all this. I kick myself for not doing it sooner."

Draco studies Harry's sleeping face and wishes he could look into his emerald green eyes just once before leaving him to rest. "Harry. I want us to start over. No more bickering. I need you, Harry. Don't leave me, please. I know this may sound insane, but I care about you and even if you turn me away, I need to know that you understand this. I will always be here for you, Harry. Right here, right now, I offer you all that I am. If you want it." Draco's tears start to fall again as he reaches up and lightly kisses the scar on Harry's forehead. Just as he sits back in his chair, Madame Pomfrey comes to tell him it is time for him to leave.

"Draco, you really should leave now. I will keep a close eye on him and let you know if anything changes. He's lucky to have you. He has lost so many people he loved to the hands of the Dark Lord. He is so young and has been through so much. I can't imagine how lost he will feel when we wakes. He will need you to be there for him, Draco." Draco looks back to Harry as she continues. "He'll need constant care, emotionally and physically. I'll let you have one last moment with him, then you must go and let him rest." She pats Draco's shoulder and walks back to her office. 

__

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?

Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?

Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?

I don't care...you're here tonight.

Draco looks around the room. At least twenty-five other people were in there for treatment, all presently sound asleep. He looks back to Harry. His hearts aches for him. His arms want to hold him and comfort him. Harry's never really had much of a childhood. He never really knew his parents. He lived ten years with family that didn't love him. He has had to fight for his life for the past six or seven years. Always looking over his shoulder, always on guard against the evil that desperately wanted him dead. Harry has enjoyed his time at Hogwarts, Draco was sure of that. But it couldn't possibly be described as normal. While other students were worried about what they should wear to class or who to ask out on a date, Harry would be worrying about Voldemort's next plan of attack, or battling gossip and snide remarks about his fame. 

'He never asked for that fame. He never asked to be a hero. It's as if his life was not his to live. It belonged to all the witches and wizards who claimed him as their savior. What if he doesn't survive? His whole life existing for this purpose alone.' Draco's thoughts run rampant. He makes a vow then and there, that if Harry pulls through, he will make sure that Harry gets to enjoy life to the fullest. Experience everything he has missed, including unconditional love. 

Draco once again leans in for a kiss. This time he gently brushes his lips against Harry's, one of his tears falling to Harry's cheek. Draco wipes it off with his thumb and lightly holds Harry's face in his hands. 

"I love you, Harry. I think I have for a long time. But being the prick that I was, I failed to see it and continued to treat you like shit. I'm so sorry, Harry. I know I don't deserve you, but I will be here for you if you want me. You've been the hero long enough. Let me be yours now. Let me take care of you. I can be your hero, Harry. Just come back to us, please." Draco's head falls to Harry's chest and he lets loose new tears.

__

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

"Draco..." The name comes out as barely a whisper but it immediately shot to Draco's heart. Harry is awake!

"Harry?" Draco looks into Harry's half-lidded eyes and can barely contain his temptation to kiss him.

Harry seems to have just enough strength to whisper his gratitude. 

"Thank you, Draco. I'll be fine. Wait for me?" Harry's eyes close briefly then look back at Draco expectantly.

"Yes, Harry. I will be here." Harry relaxes again and falls back to sleep. Draco takes Harry's hand and raises it to his lips. He stands there, silently sobbing, kissing Harry's hand until he is escorted away by Madame Pomfrey.

__

I can be your hero baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Any advice, praise, threats, flames...all welcomed feedback!


End file.
